Hero Heroin
by 7Golden.Eyes7
Summary: Edward is an international superstar. Bella is a unknown song writer. Edward believes in keeping a permanent hole in his heart. Bella is still waiting for her true love. Can they over come they're hurts to love each other? All human. ExB, JxA, ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a idea that has been bouncing around for who knows when and I finally decided to put keys to word...so yeah...**

**This is the theme so tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time**

**Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**

**I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so so real  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie**

**You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

**And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**

**And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

**And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing

**Woot ok so here's the first chapter! Enjoy! =]**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Introducing...

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I could hear my name being chanted over and over...I took a deep breath. It was always the same emotion before we went on stage, excitement, nerves, and the all so present adrenaline. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper, my best friends, even though Emmett was my brother. And Rose...Emmett's girl friend...and my...friendish...

It was hard to believe how quickly our little band had gone from zero to hero. We had only been playing formally for a year and then we got signed! Wow, since then we have put out one album and done I have no idea how many performances. Yep, we definitely lived it up. But best of all I had mastered the art of keeping a hole in my heart. When girls are throwing themselves at you sometimes it's overwhelming. Not for this rock star...relationships are strictly...professional.

"Mr Cullen?" I glanced at the side of the stage. There was a director there with his hand on the big red button that would soon make us rise to the middle of the stage. I breathed in again, and shouted at the top of my lungs. "Are you READY?!"

_ _ _

**ISABELLA SWAN**

I watched the TV screen with disgust as Edward Cullen once again made the headlines. Unlike every seventeen year old girl I did not have a fascination with Edward Cullen. In fact I didn't even know much about him. But I knew enough to know that he was a player. Girls to him were like shinny toys, great one day, old the next. I turned over in my seat to watch my best friend Alice typing furiously on her laptop.

"Geez Alice...you're going to burn out your hard drive again..." I joked. Alice stuck out her tongue, still not looking up. I sighed and went to flick a glass of water sitting next to her laptop on the tray. But before I could Alice had snatched it away glaring.

"Isabella Sawn, were you just about to put water on my laptop?" Alice growled. I put on my best innocent face.

"You know Alice; some people might find it freaky that you can see the future." She sighed and went back to her type-a-thon.

"You know Bella; some people like to make deadlines." She smirked at me. I glared at her. "Oh speaking of deadlines..." I sighed, here we go... "When's that song going to be finished?" I turned away from her, facing out the window.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it..." Alice sighed.

"No you're not, and as soon as we touchdown in New York, we are going shopping to revitalise you!" I groaned.

"Alice please no, I really just want to relax at this convention ok?" Alice wrinkled her nose.

"No way, my convention, my rules."

"Whatever miss hot-shot-writer..." Alice smiled again.

"I knew you'd see it my way...." I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that..."

_ _ _

**EDWARD CULLEN**

"Ah the weekend!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, basically everyday's a weekend for us..." Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah but it means no shows...and I get to hang out with the hottest girl around..." He pulled Rosalie into his lap. She sat beaming.

"Oh please...save me." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Yes children...play nice." I pointed a finger at them. Emmett smiled wickedly.

"Oh...you want to play?" Jasper and I cringed.

"We're out." We bolted out the door. We heard booming laughter from inside the hotel room.

"Good move..."

I walked into my room and jumped on the couch. Jasper stood at the door.

"Dude, you don't have to ask my permission, just come in." I said teasingly. Jasper looked at me sheepishly.

"Well there is this writer's convention on today...and my favourite author is supposed to be there..." I sighed.

"Sure...go to your geeks-are-us tournament."

"I'm not a geek! Just because I can actually read doesn't make me a geek!" I threw a pillow at him.

"I can read! Who writes all the songs?" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"That's part of my point...your new songs...they..." I stood up, curious.

"Yeah?"

"Hey don't get mad man...but Emmett..."

"And you..." I interrupted. Jasper sighed.

"Yeah ok , and me...think your songs are..." He paused then sighed. I raised an eyebrow. "Less then inspiring..."

"Well fine then, I'll go get inspired while you're at the geekvention." I walked out the door.

"It's not geeky!" Jasper yelled out the door. I smiled.

_ _ _

**ALICE RAIN**

"I swear Bella, if I sign any more books today my credit card hand is going to be permanently stuffed." She laughed. I looked through the curtains to see another huge line forming at the signing table. I groaned...how could so many people have read my book?

"You're going to have to face them sooner or later..." Bella sat writing in her notebook.

"Wow Bella, your actually working on your song?!" She glared at me. I giggled and looked back out into the crowd. It was then that I spotted a really hot guy. And he didn't look the hot geeky kind of guy either.

"Bella! Bella!" She sighed as she got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"What?" I pushed her head into the crack of the curtains.

"Cute guy!" I waited impatiently as Bella scanned the crowd. "See him?!" Bella giggled.

"Kind of hard not to. He's the only guy out there!" I pushed her out of the way. Hmm she was true about that but he was so cute!

I walked out into the convention. Bella sighed. "You're going to make them crazy." I shrugged. I walked straight past the boy. I heard his gasp as I walked by.

"Alice?" I turned around...he knew my name?!

"You—You know my name?!" He nodded slowly. "How?" I demanded.

"Umm...you put it on the cover of your book...?" He stated confused, I blushed deeply. Bella giggled behind me, I elbowed her.

"Oh...right." I sighed and started walking away again, I knew I had blown it. I felt a tug at my arm.

"Hey." I turned to see the cute guy smiling at me. "I was wondering, you want to go out some time?" I could see he was nervous...he was practically sweating. I smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Yes I did make up a last name for Alice, I hope none of you guys mind.**

**Tell me what you think! No silly don't say it to the computer screen....review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A night to forget

**Hello all you lovely people who actually read this, I have been uber busy with assignments, research and all sorts of jazz but now I'm on it :)**

**Cue the drama :P**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: A night to forget.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

"Dude relax!" I moaned at Jasper. I couldn't concentrate he was moving around the apartment so much.

"Ok...yeah...relaxed..." He repeated to himself. I rolled my eyes trying to finish my apparently 'lame' song. "Man, I'm so glad you're coming with me." Jasper breathed, I nodded absently.

"Yeah yeah..." I pulled off my shirt and rummaged through my suitcase trying to find a non-creased one. "You sure it's not going to be weird...I mean me intruding on your date?"

"Nah, she's brining her friend...umm Bella?" He said throwing me a shirt.

"Thanks, well if you're sure..." There were two shy knocks on the door. Jasper raced over to the door and smoothed his shirt; taking a deep breath he opened the door. A short, Tinkabell like girl followed Jasper in. I stood up and walked over to them.

"And this is..." Jasper started to introduce me.

"Edward." I finished. "Pleasure to meet you." I winked at her. She smiled sweetly.

"You too." She turned, as heavy foot falls sounded on the steps. "Geez finally!" Alice laughed.

"Well I couldn't leave the chorus hanging!" I heard a beautiful voice answer. "Hey Jasper!"

"Hey, Edward this is..." I looked up to see a girl a few inches short then me, walk in; she was beautiful...with amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella..." I breathed.

_ _ _

**BELLA SWAN**

No one ever mentioned Edward Cullen...

We walked into the small Chinese restaurant and sat down at our booth, Alice and Jasper on one side, me and Edward on the other. I must say Jasper turned out to be a really sweet guy and Alice seemed to like him a lot. Edward elbowed me softly.

"They're pretty good together huh?" He smiled. It annoyed me but something about his smile made my stomach go to mush.

"Umm yeah, they're sweet." I smiled slightly, than looked in the other direction. I wanted to make it clear that I was onto his game and wasn't going to be played. Suddenly a song came on...my song.

**When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?**

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah?" I answered coolly. Trying to give her the hint not to say anything about it. She didn't get it.

"Didn't you just hear?! That was your song!" She was still squealing.

"Your song?" Edward asked, looking at me with confusion.

"Ah yeah, my song." I blushed sipping my milkshake. "Didn't think they were recording till ages..." I muttered. Alice giggled, I evil-eyed her.

Our food came out and we all started to eat. I felt really self conscious about the whole time because Edward kept staring at me. We finally finished and decided to take a walk through the city. Alice walked ahead with Jasper and I got stuck with Mr Stare...again.

"So you write songs?" He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. I nodded, playing with a loose strand of hair. "And give them to other bands?"

"Uhuh..."

"Don't you want to keep the songs for yourself?" I stopped indicating to a park bench. He sat down; I stood in front of him.

"They call me up, asking me to write them a song, I say sure...if I like the idea that is, I write it, they pay me, I get royalties...the end." He nodded slowly. I went to sit on the bench but being me, tripped on a stick. I fell face first into the ground, feeling something tear my cheek I pushed myself up quickly, covering my face with my hand. I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice was right beside me. "Bella? Can you stand?"

"Yes I'm fine." I mumbled. But in truth I could feel the blood trickling through my fingers.

"Bella? Oh my god Bella you're bleeding!" Edward cupped my face in his hands, and much to my dismay I enjoyed it very much. "Bella let me see." I sighed and removed my hand. Edward leaned in very close to my face, examining the wound. I could feel his cool breath on my face and it made me all soft on the inside. My figure melted into his. His expression changed and his hands moved expertly to behind my lower back.

"Bella..." He half groaned, half sighed. Suddenly cameras were all around us. I squinted, trying to see through the flashes of light going off in my face.

"Edward, who is she?"

"Edward! Another one already?!" The reporters yelled at Edward. I felt Edward tense and pull me from the middle of the circle, or chaos. Edward lead me as we ran away, waving through back alleys and down deserted streets we somehow made it back to the hotel. We bolted up the stairs and ran into Edward's room. Edward turned as we ran in and locked the door behind us. I collapsed on the lounge and Edward sunk to the floor, sliding down the door.

As soon as he caught his breath he spoke. "Sorry about that...I had no idea..."

_ _ _

**BELLA SWAN**

Yeah, I'd heard that one before.

"Save it Edward..." I growled my face still stinging. It was then that a loud thump sounded at the door.

"Aw crap! I must have locked us out or something!" I heard Jasper's exasperated voice yell on the other side. Edward jumped up and unlocked the door. Jasper and Alice raced in, Edward locking the door behind them.

"Nice timing man...oh I see you two got chased down too huh?" I nodded solemnly. I was still mad that the paparazzi had found us, but I was madder at myself for letting myself into that predicament.

"Oh Bella! You're cheek!" Alice rushed forward and looked at the wound. She then whipped around and stormed towards Edward. "..?" She whispered, venom in each word.

"Alice, take a chill pill would you? It was me and my clumsy feet again..." I said, lamely. In an instant Alice's expression changed, and she was smiling at Edward.

"Ok never mind then." Alice walked back to Jasper's side. I glanced at Edward to see that he was wide eyed and wore a look that said 'what just happened?'. I smiled. Only Alice could do that to people in a split second. "Nothing a little make-up can't fix!" She beamed. I groaned...great....

_ _ _

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I sighed...man I hadn't even known her for a day and yet I seemed to be falling for her...no way. There is no way in hell I would let some girl steal my heart in just one night! Not after all those others. I mean I'm Edward Cullen. But something about the look she gave me when she thought I was playing her sent waves of guilt to my very core. This time there was something different though...I wanted her to have the best...I wanted the best for her. Wait what?

I unrolled the newspaper and glanced at the front page.

"Oh shi—"

* * *

**Ohh he's soo busted! Btw the song I used is Rooftops - Lostprophets it is a really radd song!**

**I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Review :)**


End file.
